grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
The Towers of Daydream (Karlee)
The Towers of Daydream (Karlee) was a two-part Towers Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by Hounding Ordeal and was followed by Guild Strike (Amaryllis). You can access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on January 12, 2018 and ended on January 25, 2018 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. Units Part 1 The following units were introduced alongside this event on January 12, 2018: New Units Past Units Part 2 New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on January 18, 2018: Past Units Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will will complete special Event Quests through towers of different attributes. Collect "shards" by clearing special Event Quests to make "Dream Crystals". Use Dream Crystals to receive various rewards including rare units. Special Event Quests There are special event quests in six different towers in this event. Clear special event quests to obtain event items (shards and Dream Crystals). *Initially, only the Towers of "Flame", "Mist", "Forest", "Dawn", and "Dusk" will be available to play. *Clear the first 10 floors of each tower to unlock the Tower of "Chaos". *For every 10 floors cleared in the first five towers, 5 floors will be unlocked in the Tower of Chaos. *The Towers of "Flame", "Mist", "Forest", "Dawn", and "Dusk" each have 300 floors. The Tower of "Chaos" has 150 floors. *A certain attribute and job receives a bonus in each tower. The attribute differs by tower and the job differs by floor of the tower. Check a tower to see which attribute and job gains a bonus. The "The Towers of Daydream" event will return again in the future. Players' progress from this event will be carried over to the next event. Shards and Dream Crystals *Receive "Red", "Blue", "Green", "White", and "Black" shards by clearing special event quests. If you go to the main event page while possessing at least once of each color of shard, a "Dream Crystal" will be created. *Tap on the Dream Altar on the main event page to use Dream Crystals to expend the crystal and release the reward sealed within. Use many Dream Crystals to receive many rewards. *There are a limited number of rewards that can be obtained from Dream Crystals. *Once all of one type of rewards is obtained, it will no longer be available. *When all rewards are obtained OR when the specially marked "Reset" Reward is obtained, the rewards will be reset. *After the rewards are reset, new rewards will become available and the number of each reward available will be maxed out. Vortex Quest The "Vortex" is a special quest of extreme difficulty. Fight through waves of powerful enemies to clear it. Vortex quests can only be cleared once. Once the final Vortex quest is cleared, it cannot be repeated. Event Bonus Units The following units receive extra shard and Dream Crystal drops and an ATK & HP bonus in special event quests: Event Reward Units The Event Rewards Units are: *6★ Fior, Sea Peony *7★ Karlee, Cut From Legend And returning from last time: *5★ Poinsettia, Ardent Joy *5★ Calla, Enchanting Flower *5★ Deeva, Song of Soul *6★ Apsaras, Life Guardian *6★ Isis, Punishing The Wicked *6★ Helena, Secluded Survival *7★ Marin, Hot As Dragonfire *7★ Mea, Pure in Flame How to obtain *5★ Calla, Enchanting Flower: Dream Crystals - 1st Reset Reward *5★ Deeva, Song of Soul: Dream Crystals - 2nd Reset Reward *6★ Helena, Secluded Survival: Dream Crystals - 3rd Reset Reward *6★ Fior, Sea Peony: Dream Crystals - 4th Reset Reward *7★ Karlee, Cut From Legend: Dream Crystals - 5th Reset Reward *7★ Marin, Hot As Dragonfire: Dream Crystals - 6th Reset Reward After the 6th reset, 5★ Poinsettia, Ardent Joy, 5★ Calla, Enchanting Flower, 5★ Deeva, Song of Soul, 6★ Apsaras, Life Guardian, 6★ Isis, Punishing The Wicked, 6★ Helena, Secluded Survival, 6★ Fior, Sea Peony, 7★ Mea, Pure in Flame will be available in the Dream Crystal rewards. Disclaimer Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards, and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. Category:Events Category:Towers Event